Sugar and Candy
by MellowedSeeker
Summary: Alisa had her secrets. What if her greatest wish came true and she could have the best of both worlds?


It was dark now, reminding me of a familiar darkness in the depths of his eyes. I was shaking slightly from fear but it was not the darkness that instilled fear in my heart. But rather, the sudden silence that broke the familiar melody playing through Sunshine Islands at six in the evening during the fall.

I set my gaze upon the Goddess Pond in front of the church. The waters were pristine clear, strangely so. The fishes darted around in the water, as if playing a game of fish catch. I wondered if the Harvest Goddess was watching over me tonight. Then, I wondered if She was watching over him tonight. I smiled. Of course she would be, without a doubt. Nathan had said so after all.

The winds blew strong at night, carrying with it memories. Memories I would rather have left behind in the village I had taken off from. It was Nathan who had found me, shivering on a winter's night in front of his church. I was five. It had been a few days since I ran away from the orphanage. I survived on scraps and milk the villagers fed me when they took pity on me. I remembered Nathan surveying my torn and tattered dress. "Oh my Goddess!" he had remarked. My disheveled appearance in the dead of the night could have scared him half dead. But instead, he chose not to question my past and accepted me with open arms into his church. He fed me and clothed me like a father would for his daughter. He quickly took on the roles of my mother and father, nurturing me and guiding me, along with the wisdom of the Harvest Goddess.

"It was the Harvest Goddess that brought us together." He said often. I believed him. His appearance in my life was an unexplained miracle, anyway. Nathan was the greatest person in my life. I told myself I was forever indebted to him and the Harvest Goddess. I never considered any other way of life than sitting through Nathan's sermons in church and bringing the teachings of the Harvest Goddess to distant lands. That was, until I met him.

His blonde locks captivated me. They had the color of my favorite indulgence, ice-cream. When I made off with Nathan's secret stash of chocolate time and time again, he would exclaim that the Harvest Goddess probably made me out of candy. That would explain my love for sweets of all kinds and maybe this secret adoration I nurse for Mark. Yes, there, I said it, Mark.

He was a sweetheart, honestly. The village girls were head-over-heels for that guy. Whenever they got close to him during festivals, I could see the desperation burning in their eyes. Even Sabrina had stars in her eyes. It was awkward, really. I was nursing a secret crush on the bachelorettes' favorite guy? How much chance did I have? I was Alisa, the religious girl who had sworn to live her life for the Harvest Goddess. Was it a sin to have fallen for someone? But no amount of gelatin, chocolate cookies and even, ice-cream could replace his special place in my heart.

He came to church frequently, handing me gifts of desserts he had whipped up in his kitchen. My heart melted along with the chocolate bananas and I could smell Goddess heaven from the aroma that wafted into the church. It amazed me to no end that he could cook. I mean, Nick and Pierre were exceptions but guys who could cook were rare, besides the occasional boiled egg and such.

I sighed. He was too good for me, sometimes, I would think. But he was the apple to my baked apple and he put the chocolate in my hot chocolate. He was becoming the main focus of my life. I felt guilty though. It felt like I had replaced the Harvest Goddess with this God-like man. He was so angelic, even in his kind gestures to everyone else.

Should I indulge myself once more? No longer in chocolate but rather, this Mark heaven that seems to have come to stay in my life?

Then, I smelt it, that aroma of chocolate cake that made my nose twitch with desire. I was aware of his presence. That scent of hay and sweets that shrouded his being, probably from farming and cooking… possibly for me? I shook that thought off my head. Such thinking was outrageous. He had a parade of lovesick princesses watching his every step, why would he have set his eyes on me?

"Alisa?"

His honey-sweet voice calling my name broke through my daydreams. I looked up into the sky, unsure of what to do. He was like a star in my sky, shining so bright but unaware of its light.

"G-Good evening, Mark. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I brought you a gift. I'm not sure if you'll find it acceptable…"

"You mean that chocolate cake that you've brought with you? I would accept it with such gratitude!"

Mark laughed. I blushed at the sound of it. It sounded like bells jingling on a Christmas night, bringing with it a festive, celebratory mood. I found the perfect metaphor for him then, he was Christmas wherever he went. That was beautiful.

"Alisa, I love you. I love that you're so nice and genuine with me. I love that you would fall on your knees for candy. I love your devotion to the Harvest Goddess and constant faith. And I absolutely love that smile on your face whenever I bring you desserts."

"Mark, I-I don't know what to say. ... But I love you too."

"Then, Alisa, take a look at this cake that I've baked for you."

I adverted my eyes from the sky to his and then, to the cake. I gasped. The chocolate cake was crafted in the shape of a feather. I noticed immediately the flash of blue on it. Mark had stuck a blue feather In the middle of the cake. My face was a flaming crimson.

"Alisa, I hope this hasn't came too early. I'm willing to wait for you if it has but still… Will you marry me?"

"Mark, I will and gratefully so."

Then, we embraced. The rancher and the religious girl. I hoped this was to be a happy ending. I would continue to devote myself to the Harvest Goddess and him. It would be tougher now but Kirk the boatman was always there to ferry me from island to island after all. A lifetime of sugar and candy and Mark was awaiting me now. I gazed into his perfect green eyes and knew, it was all going to be great.

**Author's note: I support AlisaxMark! I think it's a pity Alisa can't be married in SI. I mean, she's awesome!**


End file.
